Naruto Ōtsutsuki
by Apollyonleon
Summary: There are a lot of words to describe Naruto neglected,easy going,nice,brother but the one I like the most is powerful


**Started watching Naruto again had an idea and wrote it down.**

* * *

The night air was chilly as seven people stood around a red haired purple eyed women who was giving birth. One of these people was a seven year old blonde with black streaks here and there.

"Naruto sweetie stop looking scared mommy's fine" said the red haired women who was demolishing her husband's hand. Now Naruto was by no means dumb he knew that his mother was putting on a brave front for him.

He gave her a reassuring smile before she let out a scream and everyone saw a child being held by one of the four nurses in the room who was now wrapping the baby in a blue blanket the women began to relax thinking it was over boy was she wrong. Naruto even at his age knew that he was a sensor and right now he could sense two more chakra signatures coming from his mom.

Two more kids later and one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was worn out but refused to rest without holding at least one of her newborns. Naruto while holding one of his newest siblings got a feeling of danger before the baby in his hands was gone snatched away by a masked man.

Everyone in the room went on high alert the remaining children including Naruto were pushed behind the adults. The masked man began threatening to kill the baby before he threw it up and disappeared with the young blondes mother.

When Kushina disappeared with the masked stranger Minato got all his children and hiraishined them to the hokages tower putting them in the not so caring hands of a teenage Kakashi before flashing out. After Minato left everyone felt the earth rumble before a loud growl and menacing chakra filled the air Kakashi immediately took off after dumping Naruto and his siblings on a random anbu member.

Naruto stayed silent fearing for his parents when he noticed his newest family members crying which prompted the Anbu member to try and consul all of them never noticing Naruto walk out the door silently before he took off outside just to see the biggest Fox ever.

Starting to regret his choice of coming outside but too stubborn to run back in Naruto ran straight to the point where he saw his dad's yellow flash when he got there what he saw was the Fox getting ready to pierce both his parents through the stomach. The sight made Naruto mad causing his eyes to subconsciously turn red with three black tomoes around a circle "LEAVE THEM ALONE" Naruto screamed causing the Fox to stop and look at the kid noticing his eyes the Fox glared at him with unrestrained rage but that small moment was enough for Minato to seal the Fox away into two of his newborn children.

After the sealing was over Minato grabbed Naruto screaming "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG MAN TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOUR SIBLINGS WERE CRYING" Naruto was shocked he was never yelled at before and looked at his mother for help but she sent him a glare of her own "I-i w-wanted to help" Naruto said looking at the ground causing both his parents glares to soften. Minato pulled him into a hug "We just worry okay" said Minato softly before he released the hug and hirashined to get Naruto's last sibling.

Kushina beckoned Naruto over before she showed him one of his new siblings who was wrapped in an orange blanket. Kushina let Naruto hold her "We named her Mito after my grandmother figure" Naruto liked that name "And we named this one" said Kushina holding up the baby in her hands "Natsuki" Minato walked up to them with another baby "and this is Asura" Naruto was happy about having new family members If only he knew then what he knows now.

**~Seven years later~**

Over the seven years Naruto has grown a lot he is now only an inch shorter than his best friend Itachi Uchiha his hair has gotten longer but not by much and the black streaks in his hair turned from black to red much to the shock of everyone that knew him. He now wore a white, full-length kimono with high collars and two swords with a staff on his back.

Itachi and him had made chunin literally weeks after passing the academy. Naruto after the triplets were born was pretty much ignored by his parents,mocked by his two sisters and idolized by his brother. Naruto had no patience for his sisters even though he didn't hate them he didn't like them the only one in his family he cares about is his brother who he is thinking of taking on as an apprentice as soon as he gets through the academy. When Naruto was 11 he realized he had the sharingan after Itachi and him had a falling out with a couple of older chunins who were saying that Naruto only got to the rank he is now because of his father.

**~Flashback~**

_They all walked to an open field of grass Naruto and Itachi were silent while the trio of older chunins which consisted of a Hyuga,Inuzuka and one random. During the walk the older chunins kept taunting them. Itachi wanted the Hyuga so that left Naruto with the Inuzuka and the random chunin "well go one on one" said the Inuzuka to the chunin standing next to him "Ill go first he doesn't look like much" said the Inuzuka again walking towards Naruto with his ninken in tow. the dog was huge it reached up to Naruto's waist and had brown fur with huge canines._

_"Having cold feet" said the Inuzuka in a teasing tone while his dog growled almost mockingly. Naruto wore an emotionless facade and unsealed a black staff that had seven rings three on each side and one at the top._

_Taking that as a sign that the battle has started the Inuzuka rushed at Naruto with his dog partner right behind him **Beast Human Clone **shouted the Inuzuka his dog turned into a carbon copy of him. They then started jumping over each other before they both start spinning rapidly heading for Naruto **Fang Passing Fang **Naruto smashed his staff into the ground **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall **A giant wall of dirt rises in front of Naruto but the Inuzuka and his ninken don't stop until they broke through the earth wall and started spinning faster hitting everything in there way when they stopped they saw Naruto nowhere in sight._

_ "Tch looks like i killed him" ****__Fire Release Stream__ the inuzuka looked up and saw a steady stream of fire heading towards him he tackled his dog out the way. Before getting back up hoping to end this fast the Inuzuka made the snake hand sign and points his mouth towards Naruto who was still falling from the sky **Lightning Release: False Darkness **his mouth starts to emit lightning in the shape of a spear heading straight for Naruto who had no way of dodging._

___Naruto twists his body so that his arm was the only thing the lightning could hit and covered his arm in a layer of chakra. When the lightning hit Naruto screamed not expecting this kind of pain before he hit the ground hard causing his body to convulse and puke up blood. _

___The Inuzuka walked up to Naruto breathing hard with his flak jacket charred in some places with his dog behind him the jutsu took a lot out of him even though he was out of breath the inuzuka still smiled "told ya" he took a deep breath "you only made it this far because your the son of the hokage" Naruto was slipping in and out of consciousness until he heard that. He still had a pretty decent amount of chakra left blood was dripping down his chin and his arm that was struck by the lightning was limp and scared but not destroyed._

___When Naruto heard the inuzuka say that he got where he was all because of his father his eyes burned crimson with three black tomoes. Naruto was officially mad he had gotten his position because he had trained and put himself through hell and back just to get half the things he had now and for someone to undermine all his hard work and effort really pissed him off._

___Naruto started pushing a steady amount of chakra through his whole body managing to get his body working again he knew that as soon as his chakra goes he might as well be dead but before that happens he was gonna kill this mutt. Naruto got back up slowly causing the Inuzuka eyes to widen before they went back to normal and he wore his ignorant smirk again after seeing Naruto's arm and mouth that had blood coming out of it in steady streams. But stopped when he saw Naruto's eyes "W-what a-a-are yo-u-u doing? what genjutsu is this" screamed the Inuzuka refusing to believe that Naruto actually had the sharingan._

___Naruto ignored everything the inuzuka said and punched him in the face with his chakra coated right hand that had a little more chakra than the rest of his body causing the Inuzuka to fly back crashing into his dog with a busted nose and black eyes while blood dripped from his mouth and split lip._

___Naruto was happy he proved the Inuzuka wrong. Completely forgetting about the other chunin waiting for his turn until he narrowly dodged an incoming kunai. Naruto turned around and looked at his last opponent with eyes still glowing red. Seeing Naruto's eyes caused the remaining chunin to look at Naruto in fear before steeling his nerves and getting into a sloppy taijutsu stance causing Naruto to follow his lead and get into an offensive stance._

___ Naruto struck before the chunin could. He punched the guy in the stomach sending ripples of pain through his own body cause this chunin was sturdy,tall and well built. The chunin made sure he didn't fall or show signs of pain before he sent a kick to Naruto's side. Naruto seeing what he was gonna do before he even did it by the slight muscle movement in his legs jumped over the kick sending a roundhouse kick to his temple causing the chunin to stumble back a bit._

___Before sending a punch of his own to Naruto's stomach hard enough to make the chakra that was keeping Naruto up to stop causing Naruto to double over in pure agony while barfing up blood.  
_

___The chunin had cold smile "Daddy can't save you now can he" said the huge chunin in a mocking with a couple loose teeth and a mark the size of Naruto's foot on his temple "Time to make you __squeal" he said before taking out a kunai and stabbing Naruto's back carving dadd. That's the farthest he got before **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique **was heard and a volley of small fireballs assaulted him killing him within minutes._

_ Itachi came running over to Naruto seeing him in the fetal position with the words dadd carved in his back. Seeing his Naruti like this caused Itachi's blood to boil seeing his best friend in this state all weak and so close to death caused Itachi's eyes to change from three tomoe into a black shuriken. Itachi going on pure instinct turned to the downed form of the Inuzuka and his dog while muttering **Amaterasu** turning the Inuzuka into nothing._

_ Itachi feel to his knees from the strain the jutsu put on his body and the injures he had sustained from the Hyuga. When he looked up he saw Naruto looking at him with three tomoes in his eyes when the two best friends looked into each others eyes they both knew what had occurred tonight and both accepted it. When Naruto's eyes meet Itachi's both there eyes went back to normal and both let blissful unconsciousness take over.____  
_

_Hours later they were found and taken to the hospital nobody but Naruto and Itachi knew what happened that night because nobody else but them were found. After they regained conciseness they were interrogated on how they got those scars and why there was so much blood around the area they were found. Naruto and Itachi said the same thing every time they were asked "we don't remember" Naruto and Itachi's friendship became even better after the incident. Because after that night Itachi took Naruto to the Naka Shrine and showed Naruto everything they could read on the tablet._

_When Naruto activated his sharingan he could decipher some of the stone tablet but not all of it he asked Itachi about that because Naruto was very interested in the secrets of the Mangekyō Sharingan and the instruction on how to get it but was more interested in The story of the Ōtsutsuki and the Shinju Itachi told him that you had to have some rare doujutsu to read the rest that got Naruto's hope down. But then remembered that Itachi had the __Mangekyō Sharingan and asked him how he got it Itachi didn't remember which caused Naruto to sigh and tell himself that he was going to start taking his training more seriously that way he never feels as helpless as he did that night and with that resolution Naruto and Itachi set out creating there own jutsus and learning new ones._

**~Present**** day~**

Itachi and Naruto have been in the village for four days now after coming back from there first A-rank mission. The chunins are on there way to the triplets birthday that is being held in the Namikaze clan building. Itachi and Naruto arrived in front of the house at 7:39 pm both with two separate presents each for Asura since both of them knew that the sisters would probably get more presents. Naruto opened the door for Itachi and let him walk in first with Naruto following behind. The party was held in the spacious living room of the Namikaze compound where there were fluorescent lights,balloons,streamers and kids everywhere the adults were all in the kitchen talking about who knows what. Naruto looked around until he saw two tables one filled with refreshments of all kinds from a chocolate fountain to a fondue maker and another filled with presents which is where Naruto and Itachi dropped there presents at.

Itachi immediately went to the food table while Naruto looked around for Asura he saw his two bratty sisters bragging about something to a group of children. Naruto was about to give up on looking until he felt something latch onto his hind leg when Naruto looked behind him he saw a 4 foot child with dark red hair that looked untamed with soft oceanic blue oceanic eyes and wearing a black blazer with dark formal pants he smiled up at Naruto with stunningly bright teeth.

"BIG BROTHER!" he yelled before he jumped on Naruto's back "Asura" said Naruto who was now also wearing a smile. "YOU MADE IT YOU MADE IT!" yelled Asura causing the adults in the kitchen to come out and investigate what all the yelling is about. Kushina was the first one out the kitchen when she saw Naruto she smiled and went to hug him just for Naruto to duck under her hug and go up to hug Mikoto with Asura still attached to his legs after seeing that. Kushina and Minato frowned at how well there son was getting along with the uchihas and not them he even got Fugaku to hug him.

"Welcome back Naruto how was your first A-rank mission?" asked Kushina curiously Naruto not even sparing her a glance replied in a cold voice "four days ago" after saying that Naruto grabbed Asura and Itachi took Sasuke and all started for Naruto's room not even getting 4 feet before "Big brother we wanna come to" screamed Naruto's sisters running to latch onto his legs. Naruto just moved out the way and let them run into the wall "NARUTO!" screamed an enraged Minato who was helping his daughters up "I don't know what has gotten into you first not accepting a hug from your mother and now hurting you sisters". Naruto just gave him a blank look "They ran into the wall by there own free will maybe... if you raised your children right they wouldn't be so stupid".

Everyone at the party gaped at that Mito and Natsuki red faced at being called stupid the only family that didn't gape were the Uchihas who were silently mocking the Namikaze family and congratulating Naruto. Having already accepted him as there own because of all the time he spent around there compound when he was younger. Naruto,Asura,Sasuke and Itachi were all in Naruto's room talking about nothing important until they heard Mikoto call them down for cake.

When all four of them got downstairs they noticed that Natsuki and Mito were opening there presents Naruto sighed looks like his parents forgot about Asura... again but the little guy didn't seem to care after Asura and Sasuke finished there cake they went to the significantly smaller table full of Asura's presents. Asura started opening his batch of presents that were nowhere near as much as his sisters but Asura opened them with much enthusiasm when Asura got to his last present his sisters had already opened all of there presents and were complaining about not getting everything they wanted when they noticed there youngest brother surrounded by uchihas and Naruto. So they went over and saw that he had a present that said from Naruto the two sister fumed they didn't get anything from there brother why did there loser younger brother get something and not them?

Because of the sisters watching everyone else also started paying attention to Asura admiring his last gift he was just staring at the paper though not attempting to open it "Open it already" shouted Natsuki pushing some Uchihas out the way to get to the gift that was on the floor just being stared at she tried to take it but before she could touch it Naruto had grabbed her hands "It's not your present" his voice was calm but his eyes showed disgust Natsuki looked scared for awhile "W-why didn't y-you get us any p-p-presents" Natsuki said in a small voice "NARUTO why didn't you get your sisters a present" demanded Kushina Naruto just ignored her "go ahead Asura open it" Asura started unwrapping the present slowly while the audience waited with baited breath.

Everyone gasped when they saw what Asura got. Asura was now the proud owner of the second hokages weapon the Sword of the Thunder God Minato came up quickly taking it and examining it very carefully he knew it wasn't a knock off this was actually Sword of the Thunder God Minato turned to Naruto shocked "Whered you find this" Naruto snatching the sword out of Minato's greedy hands says "I killed an Amegakure nin for this and now it's Asura's" Danzo stepped out of the crowd who invited that prick "This sword belongs to Konoha."

Danzo said in his monotone voice that pissed Naruto off more than most other things. Naruto stepped in front of Asura "No Konoha lost this sword now its property of Asura Uzumaki Namikaze" Danzo frowned at being talked to like that by a child "Listen boy! th-" he was cut off by Minato "my son is right Konoha did lose the sword now it belongs to Asura" that got all the council members that were at the party mad but they kept quit so they don't incur the wrath of there leader while silently planning a way to steal the sword from the cheecky brat that held it.

Asura turned to Naruto after everyone had calmed down and flashed him his thousand watt smile "THANK YOU BIG BROTHER" Naruto hugged him "when your older Ill teach you kenjutsu" Asura nodded happily Kushina overhearing this turned to the two brothers "you know Naruto I could teach Asura and you some Kenjutsu" Naruto just gave her a look "I wont except help from you" he said you with a little more venom than he intended but it got the reaction he wanted she was shocked Naruto picked up Asura and walked over to where Itachi and Sasuke were "Cool sword Asura but ill get a better one" said Sasuke with a smirk causing Asura to smirk as well "you wish loser" the two went back and forth.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see his father and the two sages "Naruto we need to talk Itachi come to" Minato,Naruto,Itachi,Jiraiya and Tsunade walked to Minato's office when they got in Jiraiya closed the door behind them.

"Naruto Itachi we need to talk about the upcoming jounin exams and your parts in this mission" Minato said in his hokage mode


End file.
